Smile!
by PiWithApple
Summary: Steve wants breakfast, Danny wants answers. No spoilers, no slash.


"Was it really that hard for you to smile, Steven?" Danny had one hand on his hip, the other gesturing wildly. He somehow managed to look a lot like a disgruntled housewife.

"I'm perfectly capable of smiling, Danno. See?" Steve bared his ridiculously white, straight teeth triumphantly.

"Don't call me Danno."

"Don't call me Steven," Steve leaned across Danny's desk and pulled a warm malasada from the bag.

Danny snatched it out of his hand, leaving Steve glaring at him, mouth hanging open.

"Unless you want to answer my question, close your mouth before one of your freaky island bugs fly in and kill you," Danny bit into the malasada, slowly chewing the fried piece of heaven.

"Freaky island bug? We have the same bugs as everyone else, Danny."

"Answer the question!"

"What question?" Steve asked innocently.

"Why didn't you smile?"

"Well, because… OUCH!" Steve shouted when Danny slapped his hand, thwarting his second attempt at stealing one of Danny's malasadas.

"Don't hit me! And share." Steve added as an afterthought, rubbing the rapidly growing red blotch on his hand.

Danny bit the inside of his cheek, fighting the urge to laugh, "I'll give you one if you tell me why you refused to smile."

"I forgot," Steve rolled his eyes.

He hadn't had time for breakfast and was getting more than just a little hungry.

"Would hitting you again knock out the answer?" Danny licked the sugar and grease off his fingers, then bit into a second pastry.

"I'll tell you if you let me have one."

"Other way around, McGarrett. What happened to bypass surgery, anyway?"

"Medical technology is very advanced now, Danno. You know, maybe you should read more," Steve tried to look thoughtful, but the light rumbling of his stomach was distracting.

"Medical tech- Really, Steven? Do you want a malasada or not? Stop changing the subject."

"_You_ changed the subject, I just want breakfast."

"Why didn't you buy your own?"

Steve mumbled incoherently, or so he thought.

"What was that? You woke up late? Super SEAL is human after all!" Danny threw his hands in the air, scattering crumbs all over the floor.

"You're making a mess," Steve looked disappointedly at the floor.

"Hindsight is 20-20."

"Really, Danno? I don't even know what that's supposed to mean."

"It means you should tell me why you felt it was necessary to look like a mob boss."

"I do _not_ look like a mob boss!"

"No, no you actually look like one of his goons."

"Whose goons?" Steve asked, irritated.

"The mob boss!" Danny started on his third malasada, belatedly realizing it was the last one. _Ah well_, he thought to himself.

"What mob boss?"

"Just answer the damn question, Steven."

"Fine. I thought it would look better. We_ are_ the governor's task force, we're supposed to look daunting."

"_Daunting_?" Danny sputtered, choking on the last bite, laughter finally winning over self-restraint.

"Well we can't all be grinning like idiots!" Steve huffed.

"Did you just call me an idiot? No malasadas for you!"

Danny reached for the bag but Steve intercepted, shaking the bag slightly, "It's empty!"

"Exactly, Steven. That is what you get for ruining our photo."

"I didn't ruin the photo!"

"Yes, yes you did. We're all smiling and you look like the constipated goon of a mob boss. It's going in all the papers by the way."

"I do _not_ look constipated," Steve snatched the photo off Danny's desk, studying his expression, "If anything, criminals will think twice before landing on my island."

"One, it is not _your_ island. Two, this was meant to be a Christmas greeting. Maybe I'll ask Chin to crop you out."

"Crop me out? Danny, I do not look that bad!"

"Sure."

"I don't!"

"Nope, it definitely looks cooler," Danny smiled and walked towards the smart table.

"Cooler? Wha- Danno!"

Steve's hunger was, interestingly, forgotten.

* * *

_A/N: I've had this for awhile now. Not sure where it came from but right now I'm hungry and our prom type dinner might get cancelled because no one wants to go and I'm not sure how the two ideas got this where it is but, yeah. :) _


End file.
